


Selected excerpts from @NightValeRadio

by jedusaur



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once storytellers told tales to village audiences around a fire. Now I type "SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU" into a box and, far away, you turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selected excerpts from @NightValeRadio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rhea314).



> A belated V-Day gift for my amazing, wonderful, beautiful, fabulous girl. All tweets from [@NightValeRadio](https://twitter.com/NightValeRadio).

[Download from MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tg7ddit350k8xxk/nightvaleradio.mp3) (~14 MB)

[Listen in-browser](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tg7ddit350k8xxk/nightvaleradio.mp3) (~30 minutes)


End file.
